The Princess and the Dame
by Multiverse Fighters
Summary: In a kingdom called Gravity Falls, a teenage Mabel is starting her first day to becoming a dame. But while there she met a blonde girl, Pacifica, who turned out to be the princess of the kingdom. While Mabel started befriending her, she was pulled in a plot where there are people who wanted to take over the kingdom. Now it's her job to protect the princess from harm. Medieval AU
1. Morning's part 1

**Author note: This is my first time typing a story. So criticism is allowed**

Morning's part 1

Mabel Pines POV:

?: Mabel, Mabel wake up.

When I tried to open one of my eyes so I could see whose calling my name, I was blinded by a bright light outside my window.

Mabel: Just five more minutes.

I tried to go back to sleep but I felt someone took my covers away from me.

Feeling a little agitated, I open my eyes to see my twin brother, Dipper, in his usual blue tunic with a hood wearing his glasses; holding my blanket.

Mabel: Hey! Why did you do that for?!

Dipper: Don't you remember what you ask me last night before we went to sleep

 _Mabel: What's he talking about? I don't remember asking him anything la...! Oh now I remember._

 **Flashback:**

Mabel: Hey Dipper.

From the other side of our room, I can see my brother lying down on his bed.

Since Grunkle Stan, our uncle and grandpa who were living with, didn't have a extra room inside his home, a shack/gift shop called the "Mystery Shack" that sell merchandise from different kingdoms, due to the only two guest room he had were occupied by Soos, our friend who works for our Grunkle, and our Grunkle twin brother, Grunkle Ford, so we have to share the same room.

Dipper: Yes Mabel.

Mabel: Can you please wake me up at 7:00 so I don't have to be late for my first day at Knighthood for Boys and Girls.

The reason why I'm taking knight classes is because I always picture myself helping others and fighting to protect my hometown from danger instead of becoming like some of the girls or women who sew clothes and cook for her husband, even though I do enjoy those activities from time to time.

Dipper: Okay Mabel.

 **Present time:**

Mabel: Oh no, I forgot about that!

I hurriedly took my clothes, a purple dress with a shooting star on the red side that I sew for myself, that I already sorted out last night and headed downstairs to the bathroom to use the shower and brush my teeth before anybody could occupy it.

After I'm done putting on my clothes and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Grunkle Stan in his black tunic flipping pancakes and cooking bacon for breakfast.

I sat in the chair on the opposite side of my brother while Grunkle Stan was finishing and placing our breakfast on the table before sitting in his usual seat in between.

Grunkle Stan: Good morning, Mabel. How do you sleep last night?

Mabel: I slept well until Dipper woke me from my dreams.

Dipper: Well, you did ask me to wake you at 8 o'clock so you won't be late for your training.

Grunkle Stan: Oh, that's right. Today's the day you two start your first day training to become a dame and an apprentice blacksmith

 _Mabel: Oh yeah that's right. Today is also the day Dipper become an apprentice blacksmith. Since my brother isn't strong enough to carry swords except small blades like daggers, he wanted to be a blacksmith so he could build thing for others who might need them._

Dipper: So where are Ford and Soos? I thought they'll wake up before we leave.

Grunkle Stan: I send Soos to town to buy more ingredients and my brother already left for his job, but he did say he'll meet the both of you at the academy before both of your training starts.

By the time we were done finishing our breakfast, we quickly said our goodbyes to Grunkle Stan and headed to the path to where we could reach the kingdom of Gravity Falls.

 **Seven minutes later:**

Dipper: So since this might take a while to get to town, do you want to use one of our secret pathways to get their faster.

Since the Mystery Shack is in the middle of the forest, we have to use a path that takes forty to thirty minutes to get to the kingdom. But since both Dipper and I explore the forest while growing up, we know a couple of short cuts to get to Gravity Falls.

Mabel: Alright, but only if we do my favorite path.

Dipper: I don't know, the last time we use that one; I almost fell from one of the trees.

The path we're talking about consist of us climbing and jumping from tree to tree to get to Gravity Falls or the Mystery Shack faster, but if you make a mistake, like my brother almost did once, you either hope you fell on something soft or you're close to a physicians.

Mabel: Come on Dipper, please. I promise I'll go first and catch you this time.

Dipper: Alright, but next time we'll do one of mine, deal.

Mabel: Deal, now let's go before we're late.

We turned away from the path and turned right entering the forest.

While walking for a while, we found a tree that look like its branches are close enough to get to other trees and their branches. After we tested the branches to see if it's strong enough to hold our weight, we started climbing until we reach a point where we're close enough to jump from other trees. We tried our best not to look down or else we might be too nervous or afraid and fall.

While I was spotting a branch to jump or hang on to, I spotted something glinting on one of the trees.

Mabel: Hey Dipper, did you see that?

Dipper: See what?

Mabel: Right there.

I pointed at the location where I saw the glinting object.

Dipper: Okay now I see it. But I can't identify it from here.

Mabel: Well, I'm going to see what's over there. Do you want to come with me?

Dipper: Mabel, if we go search for whatever over there, we might be late.

Mabel: But it'll only take twenty seconds and its right where we're where heading anyway.

Dipper: Oh alright, but we have to be quick about.

When there was nothing else to say, I focused on which branches will lead me to the mysterious object. When I found a path, I braced myself and jump safely to the next branch.

Before I jump to the others, I have to wait for my brother just in case he barely makes it

Mabel: Don't worry Dipper! I'll catch you.

Dipper: Alright Mabel, I'm coming!

When it look like he's about to jump, I ready myself to grab him. But he also made it safely on the branch with me without any trouble.

Mabel: See you made it all by yourself without my help.

Dipper: Yeah, I guess it wasn't so bad.

We did the same routine until we made it to where the shiny object is located.

Mabel: Dipper, over here, I think I found something.

The object was wedged in the bark of one of the trees. When I pulled it out and inspected the object closer, it turns out to be a golden dagger with a number two inscribed on the handle.

Since my brother study enough to know the basics about weapons and the places to find materials to create them, I gave him the dagger while asking him if he have ever seen this dagger before or know what the insignia meant.

Dipper: Well I know that in order to make golden weapons like this, you have to find a gold alloy, gold alloy, the right blacksmith, and a lot of money to make and buy one. But as for the insignia, I don't know what it meant or which kingdom it represents.

Mabel: Maybe we could ask Great Uncle Ford to help us, since he knows all about how to make weapons.

Dipper: I don't know Mabel; maybe we should just put it back.

Mabel: Why not? Judging from how long this been here, whoever lost this doesn't seem to care about it now. Beside we might be famous for finding a kingdom hidden somewhere.

It took a couple of seconds for Dipper to ponder whether to leave it or take it with us.

Dipper: Well, I guess if it doesn't hurt anybody.

Mabel: Yeah! Now let's hurry so we can show this to Great Uncle Ford.

Dipper: Hey! Mabel, wait for me!


	2. Morning's Part 2

Morning's part 2

 **Author Note: If you read a character that's acting OOC is because they probably don't have the same personalities as in the show.**

Pacifica Northwest POV:

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was quickly blinded by the harsh sunlight of the sun that's focused on the right side where my window is located. Before the light could do anymore harm to my eyes, I quickly turned my head and body to the left and cover myself in my blue sheets.

After a couple of seconds passed, I slowly pull the away from my eyes so I can look at the wooden clock on my blue nightstand. Once my eyes were out of their hazy state, I looked at it to see right now its 6:20.

 _Pacifica:_ _Ugh, why did I have to wake up an hour I usually get out of bed? Maybe If I close my eyes, I can go back to sleep._

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes and waited for my consciousness to fade away. In just a couple more minutes I came closer to reaching my goal…

Knock, Knock

…if that annoying sound from my door didn't bother me.

 _Pacifica: Don't worry; maybe if I don't make a sound he or she won't bother me anymore._

When a couple of seconds passed and the person who was knocking on the door didn't do it again, I went back to what I was doing thinking the person got the message that I'm still sleeping.

But just as I was about to close my eyes.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Feeling irritated, I begrudgingly decided to tell whoever it is knocking on the door that they can come in.

Pacifica: Ugh, alright come in! The door's already open!

After giving whoever was knocking on the door permission to enter my bedroom, the person opened the door.

Once the door opened all the way and the person enter, I suddenly feel regretful because as soon as I saw the person with her black eyes and hair dressed in her usual black and white maid outfit I realized I yelled at my favorite maid and my only friend, Bloom.

Before I could apologize for my rudeness, she spoke before I could.

Bloom: Good morning Pacifica and sorry for disturbing you.

Pacifica: Good morning to you too, Bloom. But I should be the one who should apologize for yelling at you.

Bloom: Don't worry; I know you wouldn't yell at one of your friends except whenever you're annoyed with something.

Pacifica: So, is there something that you want to discuss with me?

Bloom: Oh that's right; I almost forgot why I'm here. Your parents want to discuss something with you in the Great Hall.

Pacifica: _Really, what do my parents want to talk with me this early in the morning?_ Alright, I'll be there. Do you want to come with me so we can eat together?

Bloom: I would love to, but I already ate.

Pacifica: Oh, okay I guess I'll see you later, then.

After she left my room, I quickly brush my teeth, took of my purple gown before using the shower, then putting on my purple dress and did my hair.

After looking at my reflection in the mirror for a minute to see if I'm more presentable for my parents, I opened and closed my bedroom door and headed to the Great Hall.

Five minutes later:

When I finally reach the Great Hall, I opened the door to see knights outside their armors and wearing normal everyday clothes and my mother, who's wearing her usual diamond earrings and necklace and her green dress, and father, who's in his usual black tunic that is half covered by his red cape, sitting in one of the five long tables that are covered with a white cloth.

When I reach the table, I was about to ask my parents what they want with me until my mother saw me first and greeted:

Mother: Good morning, sweetie. Sorry for disturbing you while you're sleeping. Honey, stop eating and greet our daughter.

After swallowing his food, he did what she told him to do.

Father: Good morning Pacifica and sorry for not greeting you earlier. I was still trying to finish what's left on my plate.

Pacifica: It's okay. So is there something that you want to discuss with me?

Father: Yes there is. But first we should order you something to eat. My little angel must be starving be starving after waking up from bed. Excuse me, John.

As soon as my father called out his name, his most loyal butler, John, who must be in his sixties due to his little to no brown hair but for some reason he doesn't have a single gray hair on his mustache, was already by his side.

John: Yes sir, is there anything else I could do for you?

Father: Can you tell the chef to make my daughter her favorite breakfast and does my little angel want anything else?

Pacifica: Hmmm, well I am in a mood for some bacon if that's okay with you.

Father: Of course, you can have whatever you want.

John: If that'll be all, I'll be on my way.

As soon as he left, my father and mother moods shifted from being warm and happy to being serious.

Father: Now that that's out of the way. We can discuss why we brought you here to begin with.

Pacifica: _What's going on here? I thought we were having a family discussion._

Mother: Sweetie did you heard what happened to your cousin or his parents in Avalon?

Pacifica: You mean Gideon and the Gleefuls. No, did something bad happen to them?

While I don't know much about his parents, I know enough about their son in his many visits here that while he is a nice person at heart, he does have that naïve and annoying side whenever he talks about him becoming the best ruler of Avalon.

Father: Don't worry there safe but four days before their messenger came to our castle, there's been a surprise invasion happening inside their own home. The message said there have been reports of multiple guards and servants injured, but fortunately there were no fatalities and the royal families were in their rooms by the time of the attack. It also said that they captured at least three of the attackers.

Pacific: I don't understand. I mean I'm happy that they're okay, but I am more curious on how did the enemy get inside without any of their guards or patrols spotting them. I mean the first and only time we went there, Avalon is known for its second best security next to ours.

Father: You're right, it would be impossible for any normal enemy to get through the castle even with stealth. If they were normal.

Pacifica: What do you mean?

Father: The enemies that the Avalon knights were fighting against were their own.

Pacifica: Wait, what?! But why would they betray their king and queen? I thought they were loyal to them.

Father: We don't know, but the plans the Avalon spies found in one of the prisoners' rooms did suggest that they were following orders from a mysterious individual or group but it didn't show who's behind it. However, that's not the only thing that they found. After interrogating the castle residence about the traitors and their whereabouts, one said a day before the attack one of them picked up a package in the castle garden. After a thorough investigation, they found and opened it to see a letter inside. And what's written on it made not only us but other kingdoms that were friends with worried about the future.

Pacifica: _If whatever written on that paper is big enough to not only affect us but other kingdoms, then it has to be bad news for everyone._ So, what does it say?

Father: If I remember it correctly, it said something like; "Everything is going exactly as plan on our side. If we conquer Avalon, you can get ready to conquer its neighboring kingdoms as soon as we're ready. But if we don't, wait until further orders."

Pacifica: Wait, are you telling me that not only are they planning on taking over other kingdoms, but ours too? So, does that mean…

Mother: While we don't want to believe it, but due to the circumstances, we have to suspect a traitor or traitors in the knights rank. But don't worry, we already send in spies to keep a close watch on both our loyal knights and the ones that just been assigned to this castle just in case they figure that we just target only our most loyal ones.

Father: However, this does raise a question, how soon will they strike? So your mother and I were discussing our options and we only came up with two. And we were hoping that you could choose because they both involve you.

Pacifica: Really? What do they both have to do with me?

Father: Because the first one have to do with us using one of the carriages from the town and moving into one of our further neighboring kingdoms before the invasion can happen, but there is a downside to this. Even if we do get out of the castle and town without at least one traitorous guard or knight being alerted of our departure, we might have to fight against thieves or kidnappers while heading there.

Pacifica: _He does have a good point While he and my mother can defend themselves thanks to their training when they were younger, they also have to protect me from enemies too._ Okay, then what's the second option?

Instead of telling me, mother and father look at each other with an uncertain look on both of their faces. Couple of seconds passed by, mother was the one who chose to speak first.

Mother: Before we talk about that, can I ask you something sweetie? It'll just take a second.

Pacifica: Um, sure.

Mother: Do you remember when you were twelve, you wanted to learn swordsmanship like your father and I.

After hearing about that, I had a flashback when I was trying to do my best to learn how to use the sword properly. But every time my instructor would say, "You're not doing it properly" or the new recruits who just got out of the academy would laugh or make fun of my lack of experience with the sword.

Pacifica: Oh yeah, how couldn't I forget

Father: Don't look so down, it wasn't that bad. You have to remember that the person who was teaching you is used to people who's already used to a sword.

Pacifica: That's easy for you to say. You and mom were trained the exact same age as I and looked where that got you. Anyway, what does that have to do with this conversation?

Father: * _Sigh*_ __Because the second option has to do with you going to a regular school where you can be taught swordsmanship.

Before I could protest, he raised his hand to signal me to wait.

Father: Before you say anything, know that we didn't do this just to embarrass you, but as your parents we want to prepare you for what's about to come. But if you don't want to do this, then we both will support your decision.

Pacifica: _As much as I want to say no, he does have a good point. He is trying to make it easier for myself and it wouldn't hurt to at least try. *Sigh*_ Okay, I'll try.

As though they seen a ghost, they both have shocked expressions all over their faces.

Father: Really! I mean *cough* sorry but at first I thought it might take us awhile persuading you seeing that we already enroll you there. But if you want to, then you can go to a place called "Knighthood for Boys and Girls". Do you know where it is?

Pacifica: Is that the one inside the town square next to the library?

Father: That's the one. Now once you come back I'll be back in here eating my lunch after doing all the paperwork while your mother will be discussing with our Council on what to do. Goodbye, my little angel. Goodbye, honey.

After giving me a kiss on the forehead and giving my mom on the lips, he opened and closed the Great Halls' door, leaving just me and my mother alone in the room.

Mother: Well I better go too. Before I forget, there are two things you should know. Don't tell anyone about this because we don't know if they also have spies inside the town and the school open in thirty minutes so you better hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late. Goodbye, sweetie.

After mimicking what my father did, she also left, leaving me the only person in the room that didn't eat yet.

After a couple of seconds passed, John finally came with my breakfast. After giving me the plate, he left immediately to do his other duties.

Pacifica: _Out of all the mornings I could wake up to, it had to be about an invasion that could happen soon and me going to a school where I might embarrass myself again. Yeah, this is going to be a long day._

 **Author Note: If anyone wondering what Bloom looks like? Look up Ace Attorney Online: Turnabout Courage, Turnabout Pairs or Judgment Seekers and you'll find a maid with blue hair.**


	3. First Day part 1

First Day part 1

Mabel POV:

Sixteen minutes later:

Dipper: Look, we're almost there! I can see the town walls' from here.

After a couple of minutes of jumping from tree to tree and Dipper getting confident enough that he doesn't need me to wait and catch him anymore, we almost finally made it to the town.

After we jump towards the branch that's closest to the town, we started climbing down the tree and headed towards the two giant wooden doors guarded by two guards.

Guard 1: Halt! State your name and business here.

Mabel: My name is Mabel Pines and this is my brother, Dipper. I'm here to participate in the Gravity Falls new school "Knighthood for Boys and Girls" and my brother is going to a place where he can be taught to become a blacksmith.

Guard 2: Okay, you may proceed. Open the gate!

After a couple of seconds of waiting, the doors slowly opened from the other side showing us the many roads leading to businesses, homes, and the castle itself.

Guard 1: I hope you have a good day in Gravity Falls.

Mabel: We will and I hope for the both of you, too.

While walking on the path that leads to the town square, we passed a couple of Tudor houses and say "hello" to anybody who either waved at us or we waved at them first.

Once we reach the town square, we started blindly looking around for the place.

Dipper: Uh Mabel, if you enroll in this school, aren't you suppose to know where it is?

Mabel: Well, kind of. The man who tested me to see if I am physically capable of going here, told Grunkle Stan and I that a school built after a couple of houses were demolished due to safety reasons were looking for boys and girls to enroll in their brand new school for knights. He also told us that it's in the town square close to a library, but I don't know where that is.

Dipper: Yeah, the only library I know and go to is the one close to the marketplace where we buy snacks.

Mabel: Maybe there is someone who knows where it is? Come on Dipper, let's hurry.

Dipper: Okay, okay I'm coming.

As soon as we started looking for someone who can give us directions, my brother and I heard someone familiar shouting our names.

?: Mabel! Dipper! Over here!

When we both turned to the source of the voice, I saw our Great Uncle Ford, wearing his usual red tunic but was recovered by a strange but familiar tan apron, running toward us while shouting at us.

Mabel and Dipper: Great Uncle Ford!

We also started running towards him and give him a hug when we were close to each other.

Great Uncle Ford: Good morning, kiddos. How are you doing?

After we let him go, I answered him first.

Mabel: We're doing great, but we might've run into a small problem.

Great Uncle Ford: Really? What's wrong?

Dipper: We're trying to find Mabel school but we don't know where it is. All we know is that it's close to a library around here. We were hoping to look for someone who knows where either the school or library is when you came along.

Great Uncle Ford: Wait. Are you talking about the library I usually go to?

Mabel: You know where it is?

Great Uncle Ford: Of course. It's the same place where I did my research on how to create weapons or other items when I was still a blacksmith. Come on Mabel; let me show you where the school is. Dipper, you can either come with us or you can stay here until I come back to show you where you are going to learn to be a blacksmith.

Dipper: I think I'll come with the both of you. I want to see what my sister's school look like.

Great Uncle Ford: Suit yourself. Come on kids, let's hurry or else Mabel will be late on her first day.

A minute later:

While walking to the academy, my brother was asking Great Uncle Ford where exactly he's going to learn the way of becoming a blacksmith.

Great Uncle Ford: Don't worry about it, Dipper. I'll tell you after we drop your sister off. I want it to be a surprise to your sister and my brother.

Dipper: But, why do you want to keep it a secret to not only my sister but Grunkle Stan as well?

Great Uncle Ford: In due time, Dipper. Right now, I think I should show your sister the place where she going to train.

As soon as he said those words, my brother, my brother and I stopped to marvel at the cement walls made to look like it was built for the school itself to be shape like a rectangle. Not only that, but the area itself looked like it covers at least three acres of land. Below the sign that read"Knighthood for Boys and Girls", the white doors look like the doors you see outside the castle.

Mabel: Whoa… is this the place where I'm going to train?

Great Uncle Ford: Well the sign does have the same name as the school you're going to, so I guess it is. Now hurry along before they start without you. Your brother and I will be here once you finish with your training. Goodbye Mabel.

Dipper: Goodbye too, sis.

After giving me a hug from Great Uncle Ford and a fist bump from Dipper, they turned and headed to their destination while I'm waving at them.

Mabel: Goodbye Great Uncle Ford and Dipper! I'll see the both of you later!

As soon as they left, I turned and stared at the gate trying to will myself to open the doors.

Mabel: _What's there to worry about, Mabel? If both of your Grunkles, brother, and your instructor say that you're good enough to register to this place, then you are good enough to train here._

After giving myself a brief motivational speech, I walked toward the doors and open them.

Once I entered the place, I stopped and marveled at both the different training activities and the different types of instructors that are going to teach us.

Speaking of instructors, a tall and very big man who look like he's been working a lot more than the other instructors with his red hair on his head and chest wearing a gray tunic, which is strange considering the way how he dress makes me think he's more of a farmer than a instructor, was walking towards me.

?: Hello, little miss. Welcome to the grand opening of our new knight school "Knighthood for Boys and Girls". I you are here to participate, then you have to wait for a couple of minutes. You can talk to the other teens if you want to know each other.

While talking, he pointed at the other boys and girls sitting on one of those wooden benches you see around the town.

Mabel: Okay, sir.

Manly Dan: Please, you can call me Manly Dan. Now run along and get along with the other kids.

After he's done talking to me, I tried to walk to a bench where the other teens are, but I stopped to see a girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail wearing a pink dress sitting alone. Feeling sadden by her loneliness; I approached her to see if I can talk to her.

Mabel: Um hi, is there something wrong?

When she looked at me, at first it looks like she was confused about me being here. But after a couple of seconds, she acknowledges my presence and finally gave me her greetings.

?: Oh, um hi. Sorry, but I was thinking about something.

Mabel: Oh, sorry if I was interrupting you. I can go somewhere else if you want.

?: Wait, you don't have to do that! I mean * _cough*_ sorry it's just that I'm used to people ignoring me. Anyway, my name is Grenda.

Mabel: Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mabel.

Grenda: Well hello Mabel, it's nice to meet you.

Before I could say anything else, a man with black hair only on the middle and right side of his head and black mustache wearing a white knight outfit, excluding the helmet, with the Gravity Falls symbol on the opposite side where the heart is, is shouting at everybody, including us.

?: Alright everybody, come over here! We need to see who's here and to tell you all your schedules.

We all got up and followed him to the area in the middle of the training activities. Once everyone was in one place, the guy who was shouting at us was the first one to talk while the two guys, one was Manly Dan and the other was a younger man with his light brown hair fashioned in a weird design and also wearing a knight outfit, and the lady, who had blonde hair and an innocent face was also wearing a knight outfit but it was more suited for a woman, were standing in a row with their arms behind their backs but two of them, Manly Dan and the lady, have a smile while the other had an straight face.

?: Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the and your first year in "Knighthood for Boys and Girls". Before I begin introducing myself and your other instructors, I'm going to need to call everyone name to see if everybody is accounted for. Just let me get my list…

Before he could do that, there was a sound of the school's doors opening.


	4. First Day part 2

First Day part 2

 **Author Note: Hi everybody this is M.F. and I'm here to say that I'm sorry about the long wait. My mother house AC needed to replace a part and we had to stay in our grandmother house that doesn't have a single computer. So I had to wait until the weekends in our father house to type this story. But hey now I'm back and here's hoping that I'll upload another one faster and that our AC will be fix this week.**

 **Updated: Good news my brother found our old laptop so I can upload stories at our grandmother house, too.**

 **Update [8-21-16]: Due to taking care of my little cousin, our family dropping our sister off at her new college, and getting ready for school, I decided to combine what little I type for Pacifica POV in here. The rest is where I left off.**

Pacifica Northwest POV:

Ten minutes earlier

?: Good morning, Princess Pacifica. How are you on this fine day?

After walking for a while from my home to the school, I waved and greeted at a young lady, who's wearing a light blue gown with a sky blue apron and also wearing a bonnet matching her gown color on top of her curly, fluffy brown hair, who's tending to her garden of flowers.

Pacifica: Good morning to you too, ma'am. I'm feeling okay. How about you?

?: I'm having a great day, thanks for asking. I'm just trying to see which flowers I can pick for my flower shop. What about you if you don't mind asking?

Looking at this as a distraction for my embarrassing first day in school, I decided to stay and chat for a while

Pacifica: Oh no, I don't mind at all. I'm just heading to school.

?: Really? I don't know any schools around here.

Pacifica: Well, it's more of the knight type than the learning type.

?: Oh! You mean the one two minutes from here called Knighthood for Boys and Girls.

Pacifica: That's the one.

?: I didn't know you wanted to become a knight.

Pacifica: Well, let's just say that I always wanted to be the one who wanted to save the innocence.

?: Is that so? Oh! Sorry princess but I have to go. I have to hurry and bring the flowers to my shop. But I do hope you have wonderful day training.

Pacifica: _You and me, too._ It's okay and I hope you have a good day as well, Ms…

Sue: No need for the formalities. You can just call me Sue.

Pacifica: Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you later.

Sue: Goodbye.

After we went our separate ways and I greeted at the people who either waved at me or greeted me first, I finally made it to the town square.

Pacifica: _If I remember the layout of the town square right, then both the library and the school is that way._

I chose and walk the left path hoping it's the right one.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I came across a place that doesn't fit with the rest of the buildings around here. The only way I can describe it is that it has one of those castle walls that you see in fairy tales except this one is rectangular shaped.

I was about to keep on going, when I walked and looked at the sign closer and saw the school name on it.

Pacifica: _I guess this is the place._

Before I can open the door, my hand suddenly felt stiff halfway to the handle.

?: _You know you don't have to do this._

I turned around to see who was talking to me, but didn't see anybody.

Pacifica: Hello? Did someone say something?

?: _If you're speaking to me, then you might need to keep it down._

I'm looking around trying to find this person.

Pacifica: Who are you and where you're hiding?

?: _Well first thing first, I'm not a person. Second, I'm someone you already know so you can cross me out being a killer or rapist if that's what you're implying. Third, who says that I am hiding?_

Pacifica: I don't get it. If you're not hiding then… oh now I get it.

Pacifica Conscious: _See, I knew you'll get it. All it takes is a little of your self-awareness and [poof] you have your answer._

Pacifica: Ugh, what do you want?

Pacifica Conscious: _Well for starters, next time you want to talk to me, make sure you use you're inside voice next time._

My face started heating up from embarrassment after realizing I was talking to myself. Good thing nobody saw me.

Pacifica Conscious: _Now that we got that out of the way, how about we just go back to the castle and tell your parents that you tried but you didn't have the courage._

Pacifica: _What!? But, why would I want to do that?_

Pacifica Conscious: _Oh don't give me that. We both know that as soon as you open those doors, everyone will think highly of your skills for your skills especially the ones who have the highest expectations due to you being a princess. I hope for your sake that they only made fun of you and not bullying you._

I was about to ignore the voice and open the door…

Flashback:

The following days after my embarrassment that is called my training, I had to get used to knights and instructors either trying their hardest not to laugh while I'm walking past them or talking about me when I'm not there.

One day, when I was going downstairs to eat breakfast, I overheard two voices around the corner next to the Great Halls' doors. I took a quick peek to see two knights talking. Wanting not to be notice I decided to wait until they either leave or enter.

?: So you must be the new recruit that I have to train.

?: Sir, yes sir.

?: You don't have to call me that. We have a code around here that everyone here is equal despite rank.

?: I know, it's just that my parents taught me to respect others.

?: Well, I hope your way with the sword is just as good as your manners.

?: [ _Snicker_ ] don't worry sir; I won't be like that person from the rumors.

?: Rumors?

?: You know, the rumors about this knight or royal who tried to train with one of the instructors here but was having difficulties trying to do even the basics.

That's right, I almost forgot about the order my parents issued to everybody who was there at the time to not speak about it. While they do talk about it, they at least didn't say who it was.

?: I think I know what you're talking about, but I don't think I was there in that time, So I wouldn't know who this mysterious person is.

?: Whoever it is must really be awful. I mean I know that I mess up on some lessons but even I know how to do the basics right.

After hearing that, I didn't felt the usual disappointment or sadness but I did felt something that I thought I never will experience: weakness. The type of weakness that people get when you know others won't respect you and the only thing you feel is darkness.

I went back to my room because I didn't want to talk to anybody and I didn't feel hungry anymore.

Present Time:

Just getting out of the memory, I realize my hand was just a couple of centimeters to the handle.

Pacifica Conscious: _What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to do this._

I know that I should, but after returning from that I just can't find the courage or energy to get through it.

Pacifica: _I know. It's just that I can't. [Sigh] Maybe your right, I should just go back._

After putting my hand down, I decided to turn around and just go straight back home with my head down in shame…

Thud

…if whoever or whatever it was didn't knock me on the ground.

Pacifica: _Uggghh, what happened?_

 _?: O_ h! I'm so, so sorry.

Pacifica: It's okay. Its just a scratch.

While I was massaging my head, I tried to get up but I was too disoriented to stand.

?: A-Are you okay? Here, let me help you.

I grabbed the kind stranger hand and she helped me back on my feet.

Pacifica: Thank you, ma'am.

After brushing off the dust from my dress, I looked at my helper to see it was a girl who looked around my age wearing a green dress and black round glasses with her almost straight black hair, some of which is sticking out.

?: It was no problem. I w-was just waiting f-for you to open the d-door.

Feeling embarrassed, I subconsciously scratched the back of my head.

Pacifica: [Laughing _Awkwardly_ ] Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, I was feeling a little nervous and was thinking about taking a walk.

?: Oh, okay.

After that, we stand there for at least seven or eight seconds of awkward silence until I broke it.

Pacifica: Sooo, I'm just going to go if you don't mind.

While I was walking pass her, I heard the girl said something to me.

?: A-Actually, I w-was w-wondering if you w-would like to j-join me.

Pacifica Conscious: _She would, but she have to take that walk first._

Ignoring the voice, I asked her for her reasons.

Pacifica: Um, why?

?: I-Its just that. [ _Sigh_ ] I don't h-have or m-made many f-friends so I w-was thinking if you want t-to be friends with me.

Pacifica Conscious: _Aaaah, that's very nice. But we have to go somewhere so if you don't mind..._

Pacifica: Sure.

Pacifica Conscious: ... _or we can do this._

 _After giving my answer, she sighed in relief._

 _?:_ Thank you, y-you won't believe h-how happy I am to hear t-that.

 _Pacifica: No problem. Now let's hurry. I think we're a little late._

 **Author Note: Hi everybody. This is M.F. again and I wanted to let you all know that I needed to cut this into two parts because of how long it will become. And there are also two other things that I wanted to ask you.**

 **First I wanted to ask if anyone want to be an OC in my story. If you want to you have to give me the name, type of clothes, personality, summary, and role (for school and outside of school) you wanted for your OC. If you don't like how I type about your OC, you can either tell me how you want me to do or you can tell me you change your mind about being in this story and I can choose a different OC or I can type my own. Right now, I wanted someone to be a bully and the other to be his friends.**

 **Second, I was thinking of writing another story so people won't have to wait for this one to be updated and so if I had to be stuck on how to type one of my other stories I can just focus on the other one. So I thought maybe I should make a poll to see which story people wanted me to type. So whenever I write an Fflog (Fan fiction Log) about myself or just put it as one of my author note, I'll give you the details about each one and let you decide.**

 **I guess that's it for today until then hope the multiverse let me live another day. See ya!**

 **Update [8-21-16]: Before I forget, if anybody want to ask me a question about myself our my story; you can either PM me or put it as your review, so when I have to do one of my Fflog I can answer and show it to others. That will be all. See ya!**


	5. First Day part 3

First Day Part 3

 **Author Note: Sorry for the long wait everybody, due to school and writers block the story have to be on hiatus for at least three months and I barely completed %75 of the chapter. But don't worry, the rest will come sooner so without further ado you can read now.**

Mabel POV:

After the door fully open, everybody, including me was focusing on the two teens that just entered.

A blonde teen girl wearing a purple dress wore a small but confident smile while the girl behind the blonde girl wearing a green dress and black rounded glasses with black hair looks like she's either going to faint from nervousness or about to run away.

?: Almost a little late aren't we. Six or seven more seconds and you two would've been tardy on your first day.

?: Sorry for being late, sir. We were just getting to know each other before we start our first day.

?: Hmph, fine. As long as the both of you don't do it again. Now hurry over there with the others while I find the list of every student here.

Pacifica: Yes, sir.

After that, the two new arrivals walked toward the end of the line where my new friend and I are.

?: Now where is that blasted…

?: Uh sir, are you looking for this?

The man with the weird hair gave the almost bald guy a scroll with a red string tied to it.

?: Thanks Trigger, but where did you find this?

Trigger: It was on one of the benches where you were sitting earlier.

?: Is that so? [Clear throat] Anyway, now that we got that out of the way. Anybody name that I call out will come to the front and give a brief summary of himself/herself to their fellow squires and instructors. First up is Lee Rianda.

A skinny pale skin teenage boy with long blonde hair wearing a red tunic and black trousers walked forward and turned around to face us.

Lee: Hello everybody! My name is Lee and my goal here is to become the best warrior there is!

We all waited for a while to see if there was anything else he wanted to say.

Lee: …

Instructors: …

Squires …

Everyone: …

Trigger: [Clear throat] Is that all or is there anything else you want to add?

Lee: Yeah, that's about it.

?: Alright, then you can go back to where you were standing. Now up next is Nate Holt.

Another teenage boy with dark skin and brown hair wearing a black tunic and blue trousers who's also wearing a dark aqua green and white hat, walked to the same spot where the other teen was.

Nate: Hello everybody! My name is Nate Holt and I like to either party or hang out with my friends, like my best friend Lee who you all just met. But I bet you all would like to know the reason why we both decided to enroll here and become a knight.

?: [Grumble] …mostly of your friend...

I thought I heard the guy with the black hair said something, but it was so quiet and discreet that I could barely hear some of the words.

Nate: One of the reasons we both wanted to be knights is so we can protect our kingdom wearing bad*** outfits and wielding bad*** swords. The other is that once we become full-blooded knights, we could brag about it to our friends and impress the ladies.

Every girl, including me who heard that comment, groaned out loud.

?: [Grumble] ...feel bad for...

The lady also grumble something that I could barely hear, but looking at her face I think I can piece together what she says.

?: I think that's enough. You can go back to your friend now.

Nate: Alright, sir.

?: Okay, up next is Tambry Ochoa.

A light brown skin teenage with short purple hair but has a pink highlight on the left side of her ear, wearing a purple dress and two black earrings, walked to the discussion spot after closing a book she was reading.

Tambry: [Sigh] Hello, everyone. My name is Tambry and I like to read or sometime write my own stories for both teens and kids. I also worked in that library close to here. And I guess the reason I decided to come here is because I wanted to do something different and exciting in my life so I decided to train as a archer here. And that's it I guess.

?: Hmm, short and simple. I think I know who's going to be my favorite.

Trigger: Hey! What about me, sir?

?: Trigger, while you are obedient, but sometime when you talk about a certain topic you go on and on.

Trigger: Jeez, sir. Do you have to be so harsh?

?: Anyway, up next is Michael Thompson.

An overweight teenage boy with light skin and brown hair wearing a green tunic and brown trousers was the next to walk to the spot.

Thompson: Hello, everybody. My name is Thompson and I uh sometime try to make friends but I only have is one friend who is a girl, but she's not my girlfriend or anything. [Clears throat] Anyway, I sometime work for the lady at the flower shop and the only reason I enroll here to become a knight is because I wanted to gain confidence so nobody won't push me around.

Trigger: Hey, you have the same reason why I decided to become a knight? Maybe after the end of the day, we might become friends.

Thompson: Really! Sweet, I made another friend!

?: Alright Trigger, if your done chatting to your new friends, we can move along to the next squire.

Trigger: [Grumble] Fine.

?: Great, now up next is Wendy Corduroy.

The next person is a tall and skinny teenage girl with long red hair wearing a emerald green plaid tunic, blue trouser, a green stud earrings, and a brown hat.

Wendy: Hello, everybody. My name is Wendy and what I mostly like to do is to either hang out with my friends like the others here and I also like to help my father over there...

Manly Dan: Yeah, that's me, Manly Dan!

Wendy: [Chuckling] Yeah, dad. Anyway I like to help my dad around the house or other types of chores like helping tend to the farm or chopping down a couple of trees. And the reason I decided to come here and also to become a knight is because just like my father I have that sense to go on an adventure with my friends and I always want to be helpful to others. And I think that's it.

?: Okay then, you can go back to your spot now. Now up next is Mabel Pines.

Grenda: I guess you're up.

Mabel: Yeah. [Don't worry Mabel, just stay calm and cheerful.]

I walked to the "discussion area" and turned to the group.

Mabel: Hello, everyone. My name is Mabel and my favorite hobbies to do are to either explore the forest outside Gravity Falls with my brother or play with the animals inside there. When I'm not doing that, I'm either helping my Grunkle Stan with his stocks or knit clothes for myself. And the reason I wanted to be a knight is because when I was a little girl I was reading one of those fairytale books where the knight saves the kingdom from danger and the people and royals rewarded him by constructing a statue in his honor. Well, I was thinking maybe if I trained hard enough to qualify to a knight academy and pass all the require lessons to become a dame I can be like that knight in the book. And I think that's it.

After I'm done talking, the guy with the black hair spoke to me.

?: That's a… very interesting reason to join here.

Trigger: Yeah, I have to agree. I mean, a fairytale inspiring someone like that. I know I heard strange things but this is my first.

?: [Embarrassed] Heh heh heh, yeah I can't think of anybody either.

Both Mr. Trigger and the guy with the black hair looked at the woman with the blonde hair woman.

Trigger: [Chuckling] Wait, don't tell me…

?: Not. Another. Word. [Clear throat] Anyway, thanks Ms. Pines for your introduction. You can go back to your spot now.

Mabel: Yes, ma'am.

After that, I went back to where I was next to my new friend.

Grenda: Nice job. [Sigh] Now I hope I can do the same.

Mabel: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

?: Now up next is Candy Chiu.

Everyone: …

We were all waiting for the next person to step forward, but nobody was moving.

?: Is someone named Candy Chiu here?!

Again nobody step forward.

?: If Candy Chiu isn't here then I'll…

?: Actually, I know where she is.

Everybody, including me, turned toward the voice that turned out to come from the blonde latecomer.

?: Really now? So, where is she, then?

?: About that… you see the problem is she's a little shy. I've been trying to reason with her the whole time, but she keeps saying she can't do it.

?: Is that so?

The guy with the black hair turned his head slightly to the left toward the girl with black unkempt hair, who probably is the Candy Chiu person in question, who looked down to avoid his gaze.

?: [Sigh] If that's the case, she can give her introduction to the class at least until Wednesday.

?: Thank you, sir.

?: Your welcome, just make sure she is confident the next time we meet. Now, up next is Grenda Grendinator.

Now it's your turn. I hope you do well also.

Grenda: Don't worry I got this.

After that, Grenda confidently walked toward the discussion spot.

Grenda: Hello everybody, my name is Grenda and my favorite hobbies is to either hike halfway up one of Gravity Fall's mountains or chop up wood that is big enough to use as my workout. And the reason that I'm here to become a knight is because knighthood is the only job that I could think of that could use my strength.

Manly Dan: Really? Well, if you're looking to have a job alongside your knight training, you could work with me and my daughter.

Grenda: Really?! Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!

Manly Dan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's no problem. Us strong folks have to help each other out.

?: [Clear throat] I'm sorry if I am intruding on your "new helper", but if your done Ms. Grendinator I have to call the last person.

Grenda: Sorry, sir. I'll leave now.

After that, Grenda walked back to where she was.

Mabel: Congratz Grenda, you did great.

Grenda: Told you I got this. Not only that but I got myself a part-time job. Now let's see who's up next.

?: Alright, up next and last person coming up here today is Pacifica Northwest.

The blonde teen girl who was talking to one of the instructors a couple minutes ago, walked to the discussion spot.

Mabel: _Pacifica Northwest... why does that name sound familiar?_

Wendy: Wait a minute. Did you say Pacifica Northwest? As in Princess Pacifica Northwest?

 **Author Note: Forgot to mention folks but I want to inform you guys that I asked my friends if they want to type some stories with my account so you guys won't have to wait for my story to be updated. I'll tell you guys when they'll upload it. And also after you're done reading this, sooner or later there will be a list of potential stories that I want you guys to choose from the polls which you want me to type. And that'll be all I guess. Peace!**

 **Edit: Sorry about the long wait folks. The update to this chapter was originally suppose to happen on the New Year, but I had to go to a party at one of my father relative's house. But don't worry, while there I was already starting a new chapter so hopefully it'll come out soon. Anyway happy Late New Years, Goodbye.**


	6. First Day part 4

First Day Part 4

 **Author Note: Sorry for the long wait, again everybody. Due to having to study for my test, getting my iPad taken away twice, and having writer's block, I didn't have enough time to type the next chapter until now. So again; sorry for taking too long.**

Pacifica POV:

Pacifica: _Dang it, I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. [Internal sigh] But I guess it can't be help. Might as well face the music._

Pacifica: Yes, Ms. Corduroy, is it? I am Princess Pacifica Northwest. Daughter of Preston and Priscilla Northwest.

After saying that, every student, excluding Candy, the two girls who were sitting next to us, and the girl who was still reading her book, were all asking lots of questions to me at the same time. Before I could tell them all to quiet down or answer at least one of their questions, two of the four instructors step in between me and the group.

?: Alright, everybody settle down this instance!

The group finally settles down from their barrage of questions and returned back to where they originally were.

?: Good. [Clear throat] Now if anybody wants to ask our majesty questions, it will have to wait until after she and your instructors are done with their introductions. Do I make myself clear?

Everybody: Yes, sir!

?: Good. Now that that's out of the way, I believe our majesty was in the middle of her introduction.

After that, both instructors step back to let their position to let me speak to the students.

Pacifica: Yes, I believe I do. And thank you Mr. Trigger and Mr…

Powers: You can call me Powers, your majesty.

Pacifica: Okay Mr. Powers, and again thank you.

After I'm done talking him, I turned and focus entirely on the class.

Pacifica: _Alright Pacifica, all you need to do is give your introduction. [Clear throat]_ I guess since I already told my name, I'll just talk about my favorite activities and hobbies and why I'm here. If that's okay with everybody.

After saying that, everybody nod their head for approval for me to continue.

Pacifica: Well most of the activities I enjoy like fishing or archery is usually accompany with my family or best friend, Bloom, to make it more fun and exciting. My favorite hobby I enjoy is reading in my family public library.

After finish giving a brief summary about my activities, I was mentally preparing to give a reason why I'm here.

Pacifica: Now that I'm done with talking about my favorite activities; I bet everyone here must be thinking or questioning about why the princess of Gravity Falls want to train in a school that just opened.

After saying that, everyone was muttering either in embarrassment or agreement.

Pacifica: You don't have to be embarrassed. I know this must be quite confusing to all of you. _Trust me I'm still processing what just happened today._

Anyway, the reason I came here, or any knight school, is because I always wanted to learn the way of the blade. But most of the instructors were too busy training knights who just recently graduated from knight school. However, my father remembers about a school that just open recently that could help me train. And that's why I'm here.

Powers: Okay, but before you go back to your spot your majesty; let me remind everybody that you cannot ask our majesty until after we're done. Is that understood!

Everybody: Yes, sir!

Powers: Alright, now you can go back to your friend now; your majesty.

Pacifica: Yes, sir.

After saying that, I went back to my spot.

Powers: Now that everybody on this list is here; we can finally move onto introducing your instructors. First up is Trigger Abrell.

The man with the light brown hair steeped forth from the other instructors.

Trigger: Good morning squires! My name is Trigger Abrell. I'll be your instructor for your training with short swords.

My favorites are the ones with the guard. Reasons for that is because, it can block enemies from slashing my hand. Another reason is if I stun an enemy or if I found an opening; I can use it to add more oomph to my punch.

Before you ask, this will be on one of your lessons. But don't worry, I'll show you how to do it correctly so you won't hurt your hand too badly.

Pacifica: _Why do I have a feeling I'm going to return home with a broken knuckle or two?_

Trigger: But enough with telling you guys and girls about my swords. Let me tell you about why I decide to enlist here at Knighthood for Boys and Girls.

Well, it all started while I was eating breakfast at my place. While eating, there was a knock on my door. When I got up to answer it, I opened it to see my best bub, Powers, over here.

I'm not going to lie, I was surprised I was surprised that h was there; well more him visiting this early in the morning anyway. Anyway, after opening the door, I think he said "Good morning Abrell." And I remember myself saying "Good morning to you too, sir. Is there something you want me to do for you?" And he said "Actually, I want to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

So I let him inside my home. And… I can't remember if we headed to my living room or to the kitchen to talk.

Powers: I believe it was the kitchen. I remember you wanted to finish the rest of your breakfast.

Oh, that's right! I remember that I didn't want the food to get cold.

Anyway, we headed to the kitchen and sat down; with me going back to eating. While eating, I stopped to ask him what he wanted to ask me. And he said "Before I tell you, I want to know if you heard about the new knight school that's opening soon."

I replied, "Do you mean the one that's opening next year. What about it?" And he said "I was thinking about hiring you as one of the instructors for the school."

When I heard that, my mouth must've look like it hit the floor with how surprised I was. Once I got out of my stupor, I said "Wait a minute; you're the owner of the place?" And he replied with a simple yes. I asked him why he wanted to hire me.

He replied, "Because we both know that if you found out first; you would've asked to join anyway because I was there." Thinking about it, he was kind of right. However, I didn't want to tell him that, so I decided to change to when I should start. The rest of the time is just us discussing what I have to do before the school year start. And that's it.

 **Author Note: Hello again, everybody. Before you guys go, I check my poll to see which story you guys want me to type next. But I didn't even saw one person pick anyone of them. So I decided to give it another chance before I choose one in random. The poll will end in July 31. Goodbye everyone!**

 **Edit: (8/11/16 1:31 a.m.) For anyone who read this late, I just finished Trigger background and I'm about to do the rest of the instructors next. Another thing to note is I just got the result from the poll, and it says I should do the Gravity Falls/Ace Attorney crossover. Anyway that's it, good night everybody!**


End file.
